


Three assholes fuck shit up dawg

by Msell



Series: ME AND MY HOMIES [1]
Category: Me and my friends
Genre: WHAT AM I DOING AM I HIGH RN I DONT EVEN FUCKING KNOW BUT LETS GOOOO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msell/pseuds/Msell
Summary: AN AMAZING FANFIC BY MILLIETHEDUMBBITCH OF HER FUCKASS FRIENDS AND THEY DO SHIT OMG AMAZING IM GONNA CRRY
Relationships: fuck you - Relationship
Series: ME AND MY HOMIES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746994
Comments: 5





	1. Bitch Time

**Author's Note:**

> yo mama so fat peter griffin

On a Friday morning, the fuckasses woke up in their little shitty house on da cliff in now-where-ville. The three fuckers were Millie, Milk and Dead (aka da crew). ANYWAY they woke up because thats what u do in the morning crazy i know! Milk had wet the bed again like the little horny bitch she is, probably dreaming of Kira cunt or something. She glances at Dead sleeping on the left side of the room and gets a idea. So Milk throws her wet blanket at Dead. She laughs to herself as Dead opens his eyes slowly like a fucking movie. He screams "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!?1??!!?1" as Milk watches on in delight.


	2. THE PISSNADO?!?!?1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> u heard me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I DONT LIKE FUCKING PISS THIS WAS MY ASSHOLE FRIENDS IDEA

fucking hell here we go 

It was a beautiful sunny day in the UK. Millie was playing outside with her fucking bug friends. She heard something on TV tho, something important because fuck it spidey senses. So she went inside and looked on the tv and was SHOOK OOO. There was reports of a tornado IN ITALY. She knew what she had to do. Millie cant just let her fellow dawg be sucked up like a dick. Then she stormed into her brothers room, beat the shit out of him and took his money. Fuck it shes going to Greece to fetch Milk fucker then save dead.

so she arrives at da airport and flies to Greece. It was hard finding the right house since Milk doesn't understand normal stuff but luckly she found a girl trying to fuck a tree and she knew it was her friend. So she walks over and yells "OI BITCH". The teen looks up and sees her mate. She screams AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH like a pussy. And runs over to her cuntbag. She cries into Millie's flat ass chest and then asks "What the Fuck are u doing her G?" Millie then tells her about dead and how hes fucked if they don't save his crusty ass. Milk stares in shock as she has never heard of tornado's happening in Italy because shes a dumb hoe. Without asking her asshole parents, Millie grabs Milk by the ass and drags her ass to the airport. They run in "QUICK FUCKING LET US ON THE QUICKEST PLANE TO ITALY AS U CAN!" Milk shouts. The old woman at the desk looked up and said "Im sorry but the next flight is in 7 hours so ill have to book you for the night". They stared at her in shock. So Millie pulled out a gun and shot her. OFF TO ITALY THEY GOO

Dead yawns because ofc hes always tired. Suddenly he hears his fartgod mother scream "AHHH OH MIO DIO DAINELA, SCENDI E VEDI" becuase shes Italiano mama mia. Dead rushes to his mothers aid. What he see shocks him to his skinny lanky fucky body. On the news, a PISS TORNADO was coming for their little town in Italy. Thats right A PISS TORNADO. How idk but whatever fuck physics am i right bois. His heart dropped when he saw it. He screams "MAMA WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO? DO WE HAVE TO MOVE! GO SOMEWHERE?" but she was panicking running around in circles. Dead ran to his phone trying to contact the police HAHHA JK he was trying to reach his friends online. He stood still as he cried. BUSTING THROUGH HIS DOOR WAS THEN MILLIE AND MILK FUCK YEAH. His mom passed out and Dead jumped. "HEY FUCKER WE ARE HERE TO RESCUE U" They yell as they pose like jojo characters. Dead runs to hug them but a siren nose stops him. oH no its coming. They felt droplets onto their skin until they turned around AND SAW IT. THE PISSNADO IS COMING. Dead yells "MY MOM MY DOG". Milk slapped him "FUCK YOUR FAMILY YOUR COMING WITH US BITCH" Dead screamed as they grabbed Dead and shoved them into their car. As the pissnado destroyed Deads house, Milk decided to turn on hamsterdance on da radio. They looked badass as the pissnado was following them. But they are the fucking crew so they cant die. They hopped onto a plane and lived in Millies shed THE END.


	3. Millies story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie basically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck u

[](https://i.imgur.com/unedLBV.jpg)


	4. Fuck im so tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit I forgot about this account

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3 am pls help me 
> 
> Also milk and dead are my discord friends ahahah help me

Igght once upon a timee Milk, millie ( me ofc) and dead were idfk having a fat barbaque yee. Milk was cooking a ugly ass burger with shit in it MMM tasty. And idk millikie was in a baby pool because it was hot an shit . FUCK. Am and dead was having a nice time drawing on da outside table. Story's must have a plot right? Idfk OK OK OK SO I GOT THIS I FUCKING GOT THIS OK. Ok so the barbeque explodes because milks a dumbass and they all burn to death the end 

Weee


End file.
